Valentines Day
by JeminaKay
Summary: Cute fic showing the special connection the brothers have. Nothing graphic  doesn’t even have to be romance if you d’ rather not have it that way it’s your choice. Have fun R


A/N: Hello guys, this is my very first fic in English, which isn't my first language (unfortunately) So please review and don't be too hard on me puppy dog eyes 

Summary: Fic showing the special connection the brothers have. Nothing graphic - doesn't even have to be romance if you d' rather not have it that way- it's your choice.

A Valentines Day long gone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this. (Sadly)

Dedication: To Julia Kerns, my 'sister from the States', you are my muse, I wouldn't know what to do without you. Thanks for getting me hooked up on Heroes.

Please accept this as a belated birthday present for you.

Valentines Day

February the 14th 2006

Peter had just gotten home from Nursery School, and was now sitting in his apartment on the sofa, thinking.

Valentines Day and here he is, sitting alone, no girlfriend, no one at all…

Absentmindedly he fiddles with a leathery bracelet, and when he notices what he's doing, he smiles.

Oh no, he's not alone.

Nathan is there, always, even if he's got a family of his own now.

Smile still on his lips, Peter thinks back to how he got the bracelet.

_Flashback _

_February the 13th 1985 _

_"Nathan, Nathan! Nathan, where are you?" A little boy of about four kept shouting, while running through the corridors of the Petrelli family estate. _

_"I'm in here, little brother." _

_Upon hearing his much admired older brother's voice, the child's face lit up; and smiling broadly; he entered the room the voice had come from. _

_At the far end of the room, by the window, stood Nathan; illuminated by sunlight. _

_Only a moment later, the little boy was at his teenage brother's feet. _

_"Hey, baby brother." Nathan greeted him; while ruffling the little boy's brown hair. _

_"What are you doing?" the child asked, while hopping up and down; trying to catch a glimpse of what his brother had been doing on the desk next to the window. _

_"Oh, I'm just wrapping a gift for Suzie." _

_Suzie was Nathan's girlfriend. _

_"Why?" _

_"'Cause it's gonna be Valentines Day tomorrow." _

_"And what's that?" _

_"Gee Peter, all those questions…" Nathan smiled. _

_"If you keep this up you'll be a know-it-all once you've grown up.- _

_But to answer your question- Valentines Day is a holiday, on which people give a little present to their loved ones. Such a gift can be chocolate, flowers or even jewellery. _

_"Oh." Peter's eyes had gone wide. _

_"But…but" he started, voice quivering. _

_"Don't I get a present too?" _

_His brown eyes now shone with tears, threatening to spill. _

_"Don't you love ME, Nathan?!" _

_Smile now gone from his lips; the older brother bent down on his knees, and put his hands on Peters little shoulders. _

_"Peter, c'mon, look at me." _

_Reluctantly the child did as he was told, and met his brother's _

_brown eyes. _

_"Of course I love you, Peter, you're my little baby brother!" _

_Nathan went on; now pulling Peter into a tight hug. _

_"I'll always love you." _

_A giant smile spread across the little boy's face, while he returned his brother's hug. _

_"I love you too, Nathan, you're my very favourite brother". _

_Now the teenager couldn't bite back a laugh. _

_Ruffling Peter's hair, he said. _

_"No wonder I'm your favourite- you've only got one brother. _

_- A child's logic. - _

_Still smiling a little, Nathan got back up. _

_"C'mon Peter, let's go see what's for lunch today." _

_February 14th 1985, Valentines Day _

_Peter and Nathan were sitting in the winter garden of the family estate, and had just finished eating their breakfast. _

_"Ok Peter. Now, first we're going to wash your hands, you've got raspberry jam all over them." _

_Nathan was saying, while heaving his little brother out of the chair and setting him down onto the floor. _

_"Off you go- and if you hurry, I might even give you your present." _

_The little boy's eyes lit up. _

_"Present? You got something for me, Nathan???" _

_"Yes I do, now off you go" The teenager replied, smiling upon Peter's reaction; he patted the boy on the back. _

_A few minutes later the little boy came running back into the living room, where Nathan was already seated on one of the sofas. _

_As soon as Peter reached the settee, he hurriedly climbed up to sit beside his older brother. _

_"What is it? What is it?" Peter asked excitedly, shuffling around and never sitting still. _

_"Okay. Now if you wanna find out what it is, you've got to close your eyes." _

_Peter did as he was asked, and now felt Nathan take his right wrist and tying something around it. When Nathan was finished, Peter opened his eyes to see a small silver bracelet on a leather string tied around his tiny wrist. _

_Lifting his arm, the little boy took a closer look at the gift. _

_Something was written onto the silver piece in the middle. _

_Now, with an unspoken question in his eyes; Peter looked at Nathan, who understood at once, and explained. _

_"This is my 'Valentines Day gift' for you, my baby brother. _

_With this I would like to show you, that I will always love you no matter what, and-" _

_He used Peter's earlier statement. "That you're my favourite brother too." _

_The teenager finished smiling. _

_The little boy's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger throughout the explanation, and now he asked in awe. _

_"What's written there?" He pointed at the silver peace in the middle. _

_Nathan continued to explain. "It says 'N & P forever'. _

_'N' stands for 'Nathan' and 'P' stands for 'Peter'. Now you can never doubt my love for you again, you see? 'Cause now you've got it written in Silver." _

_As soon as the teenager finished explaining, Peter stood up on the settee and gave him a bear hug. _

_"Wow, wow…careful Pete." Nathan was grinning. _

_He was going to have a hell of a time, getting his little brother off him… _

_Flashback end_

A knock on the door brought Peter back to the present; he got up and went to open the door.

It was Nathan.

"Hey Pete, want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure." Peter couldn't hide the smile.

"You can come round to us for dinner later, if you d' like. It's just Heidi, you, the kids and me.

"Sounds great."

Nathan stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind himself.

**Fin **


End file.
